La guarderia de urahara
by o0 HiKari 0o
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando urahara inventa un nuevo producto "para incrementar el reiatsu" y decide dárselo a sus amigos para incrementar sus poderes según él, pero el producto termina siendo defectuoso? Nada nuevo ..¿Cuáles serán los efectos secundarios? ICHIRUKII


-----La guardería de Urahara------

¿Qué pasa cuando urahara inventa un nuevo producto "para incrementar el reiatsu" y decide dárselo a sus amigos para incrementar sus poderes según él, pero el producto termina siendo defectuoso? Nada nuevo ..¿Cuáles serán los efectos secundarios?

mi nuevo fic XD ni tan nuevo.. lo habia posteado en el foro de ichirukisp , pero bueeeno XD espero les guste, estaba en capitulos ,pero decidi juntarlos y mejor hacer un one-shot! XD

* * *

De entre todas las casas y edificios que hay en karakura, se podía visualizar a 6 chicos parados enfrente de una curiosa tienda que ponía en su letrero "urahara shoten" , uno de ellos muy alto , con piel morena y un cabello alborotado que no dejaba ver sus ojos , yasutora sado, o Chad para los "cuates" , a su lado una chica con bastante delantera de cabellos largos y anaranjados con dos adornos azules en forma de flor adornando su cabello,Inoue orihime , después tenemos a otro chico que no parecía agradarle la idea de estar ahí ,un chico de cabello medio azulado y con gafas , Ishida Uryu, un Quincy orgulloso, después tenemos a otro chico bastante alto pelirrojo, el cual estaba bastante tatuado , Abarai Renji , ¿Qué hacía en el mundo real? Bueno, pues su querido capitán lo había enviado en una misión y de paso para saludar a Rukia, esta misma era la siguiente en la lista, Kuchiki Rukia, una chica de corta estatura de cabello oscuro y ojos hermosos de un color indeterminable ¿azul o violeta? , y a su lado tenemos a nada más y nada menos que a Kurosaki Ichigo, un chico de cabello anaranjado en punta con el seño fruncido lo cual lo hacía parecer enojado., pero bueno, basta de descripciones que ya conocemos, y mejor pasemos a la historia ….

-¡demonios , llevamos aquí parados 15 minutos y a urahara-san no se le ocurre salir.- decía molesto el shinigami sustituto.-

-bueno que esperabas, es urahara después de todo, seguramente está durmiendo y no se ha despertado- le contesto la pequeña shinigami.-

-ah mira Ururu , es la banda del circo! Disculpen, ¿se perdieron? El circo se fue hace semana y media… ¿los podemos ayudar en algo?-mencionaba jinta muy divertido molestándolos, mientras salía de la tienda con ururu.-

-oh , disculpe creo que a usted lo conozco … mmm donde lo habré visto… ah! ¡Siii ,usted es el señor payaso!, ¿también se perdió? –Contestaba renji.-

-¡mira, el mono habla! De donde habrán sacado ese espécimen tan raro , ni en animal planet lo había visto, Que interesante...-decía jinta poniendo la mano en su barbilla al mencionar esto último.

-jinta-kun , deja de molestarlos …-trataba de ayudar ururu.

-ay ururu que aburrida eres, yo solo me estoy divirtiendo un poco , ¿es que me la voy a pasar barriendo toda mi vida?

-bueno ya basta ustedes dos…-se escuchaban una voz que venía de adentro de la tienda.-

-¡oh pero si son Ichigo y los demás! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?¡ Ese idiota de kisuke los está haciendo esperar, pasen!-decía yoruichi mientras salía de la tienda a recibirlos con una sonrisa.-

Renji se quedo viendo a jinta como diciendo "nos las arreglamos luego"

-ya era hora., este niño me estaba sacando de quicio - decía el Quincy acomodándose los lentes.-todos entraron en la tienda y se sentaron donde encontraron lugar .-

-uahhh –bostezaba un soñoliento urahara.-sean bienvenidos, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?

-¿estás loco? ¡Si tú fuiste el que nos llamó ayer para que viniéramos!-le aclaró Rukia-

-¡oh! Es verdad, lo había olvidado , pues si los llame porque tengo algo muy interesante que mostrarles.-dijo mientras se dirigía a una caja donde saco una botella con un liquido extraño de color amarillo.-¡esto!-lo mostró ante ellos .-

-…….mmm y¿ que es?-preguntó Ichigo.-

- pues verán, esto es un liquido que ayuda a incrementar el reiatsu , realmente no sabemos que clase de batallas se avecinen y tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa, al menos creo que esto nos servirá de algo.,-¿Qué les parece si lo prueban?-dijo mientras les servía de aquel liquido en un vaso a cada uno.-bueno pues ¡salud!.-todos se encontraban bebiendo de aquella sustancia, pero a juzgar por las caras que ponían no era muy rico que digamos, ecepto por una persona.-

-¡wow!-exclamaba la peli naranja.-esta cosa sabe deliciosa urahara -san ¡debe de darme la receta!

-emm… si claro… .-decía urahara mientras veía las expresiones de los demás.-

-….y ¿tiene efectos secundarios o algo así?-preguntaba ishida quien terminaba de tomarse el liquido.-

-oh no claro que no, solamente sus poderes desaparecerán, su cabeza se inflará y quedaran con una cara peor que la de un hollow hecho papilla , pero de eso nada más .- mencionaba muy feliz urahara.-

-puaj!! –Todos escupían aquella sustancia lo mas que podían,-oh ,por favor chicos, ¿enserio se lo creyeron? , jajá , solo bromeaba .-decía urahara tratando de no partirse de risa.-

-lo mataré- gritaron Ichigo y Renji parándose de sus asientos y acercándose a urahara peligrosamente.-

-oh vamos, si se dejan llevar, ustedes se verán a un más idiotas de lo que él se vió .-les decía Rukia tratando de calmarlos .-

-Kuchiki-san tiene razón, ustedes son un par de idiotas jaja – se burlaba ishida.-

-Tú cállate! , .-gritaban los dos chicos.-

-kurosaki-kun, calma…-decía orihime.-

-……….-Chad no decía nada (N/A y no ha dicho nada desde que este fic empezó!)

-bueno , bueno, y¿ como se sienten?

-pues la verdad se sienten como cosquillas….-decia renji tocándose el estomago.

-si un poco raro..-dijo Ichigo.

De pronto todos comenzaron a sentirse raros , se miraron entre si , se vieron a si mismos y de repente ….

-….em.. kisuke…-decía yoruichi.-

-si yoruichi-san?-

-seguro que ese era el liquido correcto?

-pues… si… pero parece que estaba defectuoso…

-….los hiciste….pequeños….

-si, bueno eso parece –dijo mientras miraban 6 niños pequeños de aproximadamente 9 años durmiendo en la alfombra,-

-se quedaron dormidos…-

-si... tal vez el efecto secundario de la sustancia….

-solo nos queda esperar a que despierten… ¿y qué haremos después?

-solo nos queda una cosa por hacer…-decía con cara seria y ocultando sus ojos bajo el sombrero-

-¿Qué?-preguntó yoruichi curiosa.-

-¡¡¡es hora de que el súper tío urahara entre en acción!!!-decia triunfante , pero a yoruichi se le caia una gotita de vergüenza –

* * *

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 2 horas y apenas se podía ver a los pequeños despertándose, poco a poco abriendo sus ojitos con sueño , después de haberse despertado por completo comenzaron a ver hacia todos lados , estaban confundidos , no sabían donde estaban y entonces escucharon como alguien entraba …

-oh, pero si mis pequeños sobrinos despertaron, es un alivio, ¿Cómo están pequeños?-preguntaba urahara con una enorme sonrisa.-

-etto… disculpe señor, quien es usted y dónde estoy?-preguntaba el pequeño Quincy acomodándose sus lentes.

-oh, no soy señor, ¡yo soy el gran súper súper mega mega ultra archirrequete contra súper tío urahara! Y están nada más y nada menos que en la tienda de urahara donde encontraran los mejores productos con la mejor calidad y con precios más bajos que el capitán hitsugaya!

-………-los ahora niños lo miraron incrédulos y pensando en una cosa..."este tipo está loco"…

-tengo una pregunta, ¿recuerdan quiénes son?-preguntó urahara rompiendo el silencio-

-sip .-contestaron todos.-

-y… ¿recuerdan todo sobre ustedes?, ¿sus familias?

-no, realmente yo no recuerdo casi nada…-decía un confundido renji.-los demás niños asintieron igual-

-mmm, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé .

-¡kisuke! , oh ¡Ya se despertaron! –hola niños saludo la felina que acaba de entrar.-

-……….y usted quién es?-pregunto el pequeño shinigami sustituto quien conservaba el ceño fruncido .-

-ah, ella es la súper tía yoruichi-san, es buena gente…pero a veces se enoja y….¡AUCH! , Yoruichi-san ¿porque me pegas?

-¡porque si!, solo ignoren a este idiota, a ver , por lo que escuche ustedes no se acuerdan de nada , ni entre ustedes, asi que porque no se presentan y se conocen….otra vez….

-sí, bueno pero nos gustaría saber que hacemos aquí-pregunto Rukia .-

-ah, pues….-urahara no sabía que decir.-

-estan aquí por que este es un lugar que busca talentos y ustedes tienen esos talentos-contesto yoruichi.-

-¿Qué clase de talentos tía yoruichi?-pregunto orihime-

-pues verán, ustedes tienen poderes especiales y este es un lugar para gente como ustedes donde podrán entrenar sus poderes y …

-¿no que era una tienda?-interrumpió Ichigo.-

-si,es que este lugar se disfraza de tienda para disimular y que no la descubran ya que podría ser peligroso si la gente mala lo llegara a encontrar –menciono urahara.-

-ahhhh-todos los pequeños dijeron.-

-¿y qué poderes tenemos?-pregunto Chad (N/A O_O)

-bueno , ichigo , rukia y renji son shinigamis y pelean con zampakutos que son espadas y también pelean con hechizos , pero esos déjenselos a Kuchiki-san porque Kurosaki-san no sabe y abarai-kun terminaría explotando la tienda .-les dijo urahara.-

-bueno , ishida-kun es un…

-Quincy! Soy un Quincy y odio a los shinigamis….aunque no recuerdo porque pero algo en mi me dice que los odio! –se exalto ishida.-

-¡eso no tiene sentido!-dijo Ichigo enojado-

-cállate! no hablo con shinigamis!

-oh , vamos niños cálmense , mejor déjenme terminar…-los separo urahara.-como decía , Chad—kun tiene un poder extraño con el que …

…Soy sado.-lo interrumpió Chad-

-como sea ,bueno su brazo derecho es muy especial con el que lanza poderosas concentraciones de reiatsu que es la energía espiritual ., y luego inoue san … como decirlo , tiene unas hadas que vienen de esos broches en su cabello…-todos se fijaron en los broches de orihime con curiosidad.-y ella tiene el poder de curar y revertir , bueno creo q es todo-.

-……….-no le podían creer nada de lo que decían excepto ishida el cual sabia que eso era verdad, después de todo el podía sentir el reiatsu y sabia que aquel sombrerero loco no mentía.

-¿bueno porque no se presentan de una vez? Digan todo de lo que se acuerden, no se ¿sus gustos? comencemos con las damas… inoue ?¿quieres ser la primera?

-etto…bueno ya conocen mi nombre ,es inoue orihime y … me gusta…me gustan los sándwiches de pescado con chocolate , crema , pepinillos y mermelada! –dijo muy feliz .,pero todos pusieron cara de asco.,-la pequeña tomo su lugar dándole el turno a la siguiente…

-hola , bueno creo que ya nos sabemos nuestros nombres por alguna razón pero bueno , yo soy Kuchiki Rukia , me gustan los conejos y dibujar ,miren .-entonces saca una libreta de kami sabe dónde y se pone a dibujar , -miren aquí esta el tío urahara .- mostro a los niños un dibujo de urahara en forma conejo chueco y todos se que dan callados.-

-……pfff…jjjj.-se escuchaba un sonido extraño.-

--el pequeño Ichigo se moría de risa .-JAJAJA ¿Qué es eso? Jajajaja –su risa no duro ni un minuto porque el pequeño quedo noqueado después de que Rukia le lanzara su libreta a la cabeza.-

-¡baka! Te lo mereces .-decía una enfadada Rukia .-

-sii , tiene razón , no tienes derecho a burlarte de ella ¡ -decia renji.-

-auch! eso dolio, me las pagaras ¡ y tú no te metas si no quieres salir herido cabeza de piña!

-naranjito—se defendía renji.-

-¿es que ustedes no dejan de pelearse ni así?-decía yoruichi separándolos.-los dos se sentaron resignados.-bueno, ahora ishida-kun por favor antes de que estos niños se manden mutuamente al hospital.-

-esta bien , yo soy ishida uryu y me gusta tejer, pero si hay algo que me molesta son los shinigamis!!!

-eso ya lo sabemos, ¿!no tienes algo mejor que decir?! –pregunto Ichigo quien seguía enojado.-

-¿no se supone que Ichigo era muy lindo y tierno en la infancia?, al menos eso vi en memories in the rain ,¿ o es que me timaron?o.o –le pregunto yoruichia urahara.-

-si , pero creo que otro de los efectos de la sustancia fue dejar sus personalidades que tenían cuando eran grandes-

-pues si se nota….-después de ishida se levantó Chad.-

-…………………………………………………………………………………………………………hola……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….(N/A cielos Chad eres el amo de las conversaciones me sorprendes o.o)

-muy bien Chad , nos quedo claro,. interrumpió urahara.- ¿¿quien sigue??

-yoooooooooo yoooooooo –decía un entusiasmado renji.-

-bueno pues vas abarai-kun-.

-mi nombre es abarai renji, mmm me gustan…..mmm ……

-oh vamos si te la vas a pasar ahí parado pensando mejor voy yo , dijo empujando a renji.-

-oyeee-

-yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo y …-se volteo a ver a Rukia quien le estaba sacando la lengua,y el hizo lo mismo., después volteo denuevo y siguió-me gusta el chocolate…-

-ajaja no tienes nada mejor que decir?-pregunto renji.-

-bueno , al menos dije algo.., -

-pero eso fue porque no me dejaste continuar! –

-ya…niños…. Niños….NIÑOS!!! –grito yorucichi.-mejor váyanse a jugar un rato o yo que sé y ustedes si se vuelven a pelear entonces conocerán el dolor ¡ la felina.-

-ha…hai.-dijeron intimidados los niños-

-ven les dije que cuando yoruichi-san se enojaba se ponía muy….AUCH! otra vezT_T

-tu te callas, necesitamos ingredientes porque vamos a hacer sándwiches con los niños..-

-y quien va a ir por todo eso?-

-pues tu ¡ que me ves como la gata o que?

-pues….

-no en ese sentido idiota!

-pero yoruichi –san , tesai no esta , y jinta y ururu llevan barriendo ya 2 horas y les faltan otras 2 …

-por eso te digo que vayas tu , que no eras el súper tío urahara??

-….tienes razón ahora mismo voy!! No los decepcionare niños! .-sale corriendo de ahí con una mano en alto y muy emocionado.-

-ja, es muy fácil convencerlo –dijo la felina quien se sentaba a supervisar a los niños –esto no va a ser nada fácil.-dijo resignada.

* * *

Entonces los niños se dedicaron explorar por la tienda,renji encontró por ahí tirada una pelota y luego vio pasar a Rukia y se le acercó.

-hola

-ah hola , ¿tu eres renji verdad?

-si, oye… ¿ te gustaría jugar conmigo con esta pelota?, es que no conozco a nadie , ese naranjito me cayó mal ,y creo que tu debes ser buena gente y…-decía apenado.-

-ah, no te preocupes ese Ichigo es un idiota, no sabe reconocer el verdadero arte , pero bueno, juguemos.-le decía Rukia con una sonrisa.-

-hai.-y los dos niños comenzaron a jugar muy alegres, pero lo que no habían notado es que alguien los asechaba desde lejos.-

-ja, es un idiota….-murmuraba Ichigo mientras los miraba con el seño fruncido..-

-¿Quién es un idiota Kurosaki-kun?.- le pregunto orihime quien apareció detrás de él sin que se diera cuenta, traía en sus manos lo que parecía una muñeca que al parecer yoruichi le había regalado.-

-pues ese idiota ¿quien más?-decía sin quitarle la mirada de encima a renji.-

-¿celoso Kurosaki?-se escucho otra voz de repente.-

-ja!, ¿celoso? , es solo que me molesta verlos así por alguna razón….

-estas celoso-remarcó el Quincy

-¡¡que no!!-déjame en paz ,.-dicho esto se fue de ahí dejando a ishida y a orihime perplejos.-

-esta celoso…-decía ishida acomodándose los lentes y con una gran sonrisa,.-

-…..-inoue no dijo nada y se sentía un poco triste por alguna razón.-

-ah si inoue-san ¡mira! , encontré un poco de tela e hilos y creo que puedo hacerle un vestido o si quieres un suéter a esa muñeca tuya, bueno… es que no tengo nada que hacer y….

-me encantaría ishida-kun-le dijo recuperando la sonrisa.-

En otros lugares de la tienda de urahara…. Chad se encontraba sentado donde antes estaban sin hacer nada….

Ichigo se encontró con Chad y comenzaron a platicar de muchas cosas ...ok eso no me lo creo ni yo , se fue a buscar otro lugar donde poder espiar Rukia y a renji .

Después de jugar con pelotas, hacer vestidos para muñecas , quedarse quieto y espiar a los demás sin ninguna razón más que por instinto …. Después de todo eso urahara regresó con todos los ingredientes para poder cenar.

-ahora si niños vengan que su tío urahara les trajo muchas cosas para hacerse sándwiches, deben de tener mucha hambre-regresó con una gran sonrisa y puso las cosas en la mesa , yoruichi empezó a acomodar las cosas y los niños llegaron al lugar como cohetes , ya que aquella sustancia aparte de todo lo que les hizo , también los había dejado hambrientos.-

-bueno pues coman hasta no poder niños.-les dijo yoruichi y ellos no lo pensaron dos veces y comenzaron a comer.-

-bien, yo quiero uno de mermelada.-dijo rukia muy contenta quien comenzaba a prepararse su sándwich con mermelada.-

Todos comenzaron a prepararse sus sándwiches y por supuesto que había alguien que predominaba de entre todos, inoue orihime se estaba preparando un sándwich que por la salud de los lectores no daré detalles, solo diré que comiéndote uno de esos tendrías indigestión durante una semana entera y sin Salir de cama….

Ya solo quedaba un poco de mermelada y nuestro naranjito tenía muchas ganas de comerse uno así , pero cuando su pequeña manita se acercaba al frasco contenedor de aquella sustancia le fue arrebatado por renji quien parecía también apetecía un poco de ella.

-¡oye , yo quería la mermelada!

-te aguantas naranjito, yo la tome primero ….uy que lastima, ya se va a acabar, supongo que solo alcanzara para un solo sándwich, ni modo-se burlo de ichi-

-maldito…..

-kurosaki-kun , si quieres te puedo dejar el mío …-le llamaba orihime.-

-emmm(ni en mil años,)no muchas gracias , pero ya se me quito el hambre….

-ay no se ni porque estoy haciendo esto pero bueno… tómalo baka , de todos modos no debes dejar a un idiota con hambre porque se pone más idiota.-dijo Rukia quien le regalaba su sándwich a Ichigo.-

-¿Qué? , ni creas que me voy a comer algo hecho por ti, seguramente esta envenenado y debe saber asqueroso aparte ya no tengo hambre y…..-su estomago lo había traicionado, este comenzaba a rugir y todos se dieron cuenta-

-deja de hacerte el idiota, espera, ese es tu estado natural… perdón, solo comételo!

-no quiero-

-¡que te lo comas!-amenazo la Kuchiki.

-oblígame…

-como tú quieras...-y en un rápido movimiento le metió el sándwich en la boca a Ichigo el cual casi se atraganta pero logro masticarlo bien después, no tuvo más remedio que terminárselo de comer, pero acepto muy dentro de si que ese sándwich estaba más que rico…

-¿eso era lo que querías no?- dijo una muy triunfante Rukia.-

-mag,di..tta –trataba de decir Ichigo con el sándwich aun en la boca .-

Todos miraban la escena unos muy divertidos , otros indiferentes … etc., después de la comida urahara mando a jinta y a ururu a lavar trastes y demás , mientras que urahara llamaba ahora a los niños para contarles una historia antes de dormir, yoruichi había acomodado unas sabanas en el suelo para que pudieran dormir , ella junto a orihime y Rukia y del otro lado urahara con los niños.

-bien niños, les contare una historia que quizás ya conozcan pero no se acuerdan porque y yo se las volveré a contar.-puso una gran sonrisa y comenzó a contar la historia,.-

Erase una vez una princesa ala que llamaban la princesa de la nieve, un día esta princesa viajo al mundo de los plebeyos donde conoció a un joven de un color de cabello muy raro, mmm era mmm como el de Ichigo! .,-los niños siguieron escuchando con atención,-bueno resulta que los dos se hicieron amigos ,como la princesa estaba cansada de su vida de noble , decidió quedarse en aquel lugar , durante su estadía ahí se alojo en la casa del joven pelos raros , se divertía mucho ahí , pero sabía que algún día tendrían que ir en su búsqueda , y entonces ese dia llego , su hermano el príncipe de las flores de sakura y su amigo de la infancia el caballero de los tatuajes llegaron y se la llevaron , pero ella se veía muy triste y el joven pelos raros se dio cuenta , asi que junto con sus amigos el arquero de las capas , el grandote fortachón que no habla y hadahime decidió ir hasta su reino para sacarla de ahí , pero no fue fácil , se la pasaron entrenando con un hombre bastante apuesto , listo , atractivo , sexy… y AUCH yoruichi-san , perdón , y una chica que tenia complejo de gato bastante enojona y aUCH .. muy linda –pauso la historia para sobarse.-ehem . bueno después de eso emprendieron el viaje ,cuando llegaron tuvieron que separarse y el chico pelos raros se enfrento al caballero de los tatuajes quien le pidió de favor salvara a ala princesa , luego peleo con un punk con campanas en el cabello, bueno muchas peleas , después de lograr sacar a la princesa se topó con su hermano y peleó contra el ., pero lo que no sabían es que había 3 traidores en ese reino , y uno de ellos el Ogro aizen quien se veía como que no mataba ni a una mosca ya que era el barrendero , hizo una conspiración y luego escapo con sus secuaces , ambos doctores especializados del reino , uno ,el especialista en cirugía plástica que una vez se hizo auto cirugía y le salió mal por eso siempre sonríe ,y el especialista en la vista ,estos dos huyeron junto con aizen después de todo el problema que causaron en la sociedad de al.. digo en el reino y proclamaron la guerra , días después cuando la paz reinaba nuestros personajes principales se tenían que despedir , el pelos raros se iba a declarar a la princesa de la nieve pero no pudo el menso y yoruichi-san y yo seguimos esperando que lo haga!!! –dijo mirando a Ichigo pero este no comprendió el porqué y se quedo con cara confundida..-

Pero bueno después de eso se volvieron a encontrar y blablabla todos felices realmente espero que lo haga!!! –volvió a mirar a Ichigo pero este ya estaba dormido como todos los demás niños y no tubo mas remedio que dejar el relato hasta ahí.-

-kisuke … la historia te quedo medio rara...-le dijo yoruichi con una gotita en la nuca-

-lo se , pero bueno , de todos modos ya se durmieron , hay que dejarlos descansar-

-si tienes razón , hasta mañana – se despidió la felina acomodándose para dormir.-

-hasta mañana yoruichi-san , sobrinos míos , mañana será un día pesado …-y también cayó rendido en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente….

-Despierten sobrinos míos, su querido súper tío urahara les hizo el desayuno, y adivinen que… son hot cakes! Hechos con amor, me costó mucho trabajo hacerlos así que …

-kisuke , yo hice el desayuno , aunque me quisiste ayudar ,solo te salió bien uno…el problema es que te salió un poco quemado ….ese te lo comes tú y ¡no te atrevas a dárselo a los niños!-le regaño yoruichi.-

-pe…pero yoruichi-san…

-uwaa-los niños se despertaron con los gritos de esos dos, poco a poco se fueron levantando., todos menos dos personitas.-

-bien niños al comedor-decía urahara muy contento.-

-tío urahara-kurosaki-kun y abarai-kun aun no se decía la pequeña orihime.-

-ahh pues se lo pierden...

-no, déjenme esto a mi.-les dijo Rukia quien se acercó a los dos niños, tomo sus cabezas y …-¡despierten par de idiotas!- les dijo mientras choco sus cabezas entre sí provocando que los dos despertaran al mismo tiempo.-

-AUcH-dijeron al unisono mientras despertaban y miraban a la culpable.-

-tuuuu., me las pagaras, -amenazo el pequeño Ichigo a Rukia.-

-uuy si que miedo, eso les pasa por dijo y se fue de ahí con los demás hacia el comedor.-

-es tu culpa-le decía el pequeño renji-

-¿mi culpa?,¿ de qué hablas?-preguntaba Ichigo quien seguía tocándose la zona afectada-

-por tu culpa Rukia se enojo conmigo

-ja, eso te pasa por quedarte dormido

-tú también te quedaste dormido!-se defendió renji.-

-….-se quedaron mirando fijamente muy enojados.-

-será mejor que vengan "par de idiotas" si no quieren que su novia les vuelva a pegar…-se burlaba ishida quien había vuelto a molestarlos.-

-Tú te callas .-dijeron al unisono los dos y se fueron de ahí .-

-jaja, enserio esto es muy divertido.-se rió ishida y luego regreso con los demás.-

----despues del desayuno…. (si , no me pregunten que le puso orihime a sus hot cakes porque me vomito en la compu y no quiero hacer eso T_T , xD!)

-muy bien niños , es hora de entrenar sus habilidades , inoue-san , Chad…

-es sado

-como sea, y también ishida-kun entrenaran con yoruichi-san mientras que Kuchiki-san ,Kurosaki-san y abarai-san entrenaran con su queridísimo tío urahara…-les dijo muy alegremente a sus "sobrinos".-ahora vengan , los llevare a un lugar con mucho espacio –

-Wow este lugar es enorme, y pensar que esta debajo de esta tienda –se sorprendió el pequeño ishida, urahara los había llevado a su sótano donde entrenaban.-

-muy bien sobrinos míos váyanse para allá.-les apuntaba a los 3 pequeños shinigamis mientras esto se iban de ahí igualmente yoruichi les había indicado a los otros 3 lo mismo.-

-kisuke, no me digas que ya no van a poder regresar a ser como eran .-le murmuro la felina-

-oh claro que regresaran a ser como eran yoruichi-san, pero lo que pasa es que necesito el antídoto de la sustacia .-

-y….¿dónde está?

-bueno, ¿porque crees que no has visto a tesai-san en los capítulos anteriores?

-¿lo enviaste a traerla?

-asi es yoruichi-san

-y… ¿hasta donde lo mandaste que ya se tardo dia y medio.?

-eso es secreto yoruichi-san ,secreto….-le decía mientras ponía un dedo en su boca y se iba de ahi-.

-¿qué le pasa a este?-se quedo pensando y luego se fue con sus niños.-

------------en el otro lado del terreno-------

Por supuesto ese trio no se iba a estar tranquilo nunca faltaba algo que hiciera que se alteraran….

-jajaja voy a probarle a ese Kurosaki lo que le he estado diciendo.- decía maliciosamente ishida mientras se acercaba al grupito de shinigamis.-

-kuchiki-san….-le llamaba el pequeño Quincy-

-¿que pasa ishida-kun?

-bueno, pues me encontré con una tela tirada por ahí y bueno , ya sabes que yo soy bueno para este tipo de cosas como el tejido , y mientras que le hacia unos vestidos a la muñeca de inoue-san , pues se me ocurrió hacerte algo también a ti , como dijiste que te gustaban los conejos , pensé que esto talvez te gustaría-le dijo mientras le entregaba un conejo de tela bastante bien hecho , que a la shinigami le encanto .-

-wow ,muchas gracias ishida-kun , es muy lindo de tu parte , te quedo muy bien ,gracias-le decía muy feliz-

Pero por supuesto a dos personas no les parecía nada bien la idea…..

-tsk ese ishida …-decía entre dientes Ichigo-

-ja, como si un peluche lo fuera todo….-decía ahora renji.-

-wii –llegaba muy feliz la pequeña shinigami con su nuevo peluche en brazos.-

-¿que bicho feo es ese que te encontraste enana?-le molestaba Ichigo.-

-no es feo y me lo acaba de regalar ishida-kun que no es como tu.-le dijo y luego le sacó la lengua-

-yo creo que es muy lindo-mencionó renji.-

-si, lo es –le dijo con una sonrisa la cual molesto al shinigami sustituto, 1-0 el marcador .-

-creo que es un lindo mapache..-le dijo renji también con una sonrisa, pero a Ichigo y a Rukia les bajaba una gotita por la nuca.-

-es un conejo idiota,¿ o no?-decía Ichigo-

-jamás pensé decir esto pero tiene razón…-decía Rukia aun con la gotita , 1-1 esto se ponía caliente ..-

Su discusión seguía, pero fueron interrumpidos por urahara….

-muy bien sobrinos míos, ¡es hora de entrenar!-decía con su típica sonrisa.-pero antes…-urahara tomo su bastón y empujo a cada uno de los niños sacando su alma.-listo!-

-ehh?? ¿Que nos paso? –Preguntaba muy confundido renji.-

-nuestros cuerpos!!-decía Ichigo mientras se miraba a sí mismo y a sus nuevas ropas .-

-y aparecieron unas espadas-también menciono Rukia-

-si, si , es una larga historia , los lectores se van a aburrir si me pongo a explicarlo… asi que mejor ignórenlo-les dijo con una sonrisa-

-¿lectores?¿ignorarlo?..¿Que usted está loco? O qué?-preguntaba renji-

-si ¿algún problema?¡ahora desenfunden sus zampakutos!-les dijo cambiando el tema.-

-¿zamapakutos?-preguntaba el pequeño Ichigo que se encontraba en su forma de shinigami.-

-a si es mi pequeño sobrino, son esas katanas que tienen, y yo les voy a enseñar a liberarlas-decía con su típica sonrisa.-y después de eso , los pondré a prueba….,"espero que tesai llegue pronto". Pensó después.-"ojalá no tarde mucho…nunca se sabe que podrá suceder"-

-Bueno , ahora quiero que se concentren y que averigüen el nombre de sus zam-pakutos ….otra vez..

-¿como que otra vez?-preguntaba renji.-

-¡solo háganlo!

-ha..hai!-y los tres se empezaron a concentrar , después de un tiempo alguien ya había descubrierto el nombre de su zamapakuto.-

-mae , sode no shirayuki!-decía la pequeña Rukia quien había liberado el shikai de su zampakuto.-

-hoerou zabimaru! –se escuchó después, pero nuestro pequeño shinigami sustituto no podía-

-tensa zangetsu! –Gritó , pero su katana no cambio de forma como los anteriores dos-

-tipo urahara, que pasó? , ¿Porque la mía no cambio?

-es porque tu zampakuto ya esta liberada en shikai , pero lo que importa esque te hayas aprendido el nombre Kurosaki-san.-le dijo con una sonrisa.-emm ¿de casualidad no vieron a una mujer de pelo blaco y ropas blancas , un mono con cola de serpiente o a un viejo con lentes de sol?

-no , solamente escuche una voz que me llamaba y me decía su nombre..-dijo Rukia

-igual yo..-ahora renji

-yo también …decía Ichigo.-

-amm ,bueno me alegra ,"no me imagino que hubieran dicho sus zampakutos al verlos de esa forma"-Pero bueno pasemos a lo siguiente!

-¿Qué sigue tio urahara?-preguntó renji.-

-¡ahora vamos a pelear!

-¿Qué??-preguntaron los 3 al unisono.

* * *

- sobrinos mios, le s voy a hacer una prueba, voy a liberar a 3 hollows pequeños, a los cuales ustedes deberán vencer uno cada uno , ¿me entienden?

-etto.. tío urahara tengo una pregunta….. ¿Qué es un hollow?-preguntaba renji.-

-oh , ya lo verán .-de nuevo decía con una sonrisa , mientras que rompía una carnada para hollows como el que usó ishida cuando peleó con Ichigo, pero esta era un poco más pequeña.-

-¿Qué esta pasando?-preguntaba Rukia quien podía ver como se formaban círculos negros en el cielo y salían unas extrañar criaturas de ahí.-

-muy bien sobrinos, ahora peleen con ellos.-les dijo mientras desaparecía y los dejaba solos.-

-¿y ahora que hacemos? -decía renji.-

-pues pelear , no nos queda de otra.-le dijo Ichigo quien se preparaba ya con zangetsu en la mano.-

-supongo que no hay otra opción-ahora decía Rukia quien tenía a sode no shirayuki en la mano derecha y en la izquierda tenía el conejito de peluche que le había regalado ishida.-

-enana, no vas a poder pelear bien si tienes ese bicho feo en la mano.-le decía Ichigo.-

-callate saco la lengua.- yo hago lo que se me da la gana , ¡y no es feo!.-le regaño, Ichigo le saco también la lengua y mientras se peleaban entre sí…

-uhhg aaah , oigan … agghh auu-chicos…..

-tampoco me llames enana cabeza de zanahoria.- seguía la discusión.-

-pues yo te llamo como se me da la gana E-n-a-n-a!-se burlaba Ichigo.-

-…o…oigan……

-ah sii??

-siiiiii

-Uuhhgg oigan….

-sii??

-siiiiiiiiiiiiii- seguían peleando.-

-¡¡¡¡Oigan!!!!-les grito renji-

-eh?¡ ¿Qué pasa?!-se voltearon a verlo…., y vieron a un renji que estaba rodeado de los 3 pequeños hollows-

-si ya dejaron de pelear, me podrían ayudar un poco…

-esta bien…-dijeron y fueron a ayudarle-.

-como sus zapakutos eran pequeñas ya que se habían acoplado al tamaño de sus dueños , no fue difícil acabar con esos hollows y terminaron con ellos fácilmente.-

-muy bien sobrinos mios ,¡felicidades!-decia urahara apareciendo denuevo .-

-tío urahara , ¿porque nos dejaste solos?-le preguntó renji.-

-era para ver si ustedes podían contra ellos solos, y me di cuenta de que si, ahora va la fase dos de esta prueba.-

-¿otra fase?-dijo Rukia.-

-si , he escondido una caja de color verde en algún lugar de por aquí ,¡ el que la encuentre primero habrá ganado un maravilloso premio!-le decía a los niños.-

-¿Qué premio?-preguntó Ichigo-

-¡¡una galleta!!

-………-los niños no dijeron nada.-

-¡¡de chocolate!!

-………….-seguían sin decir nada.-

-con…¿chispitas?

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- y los tres se fueron corriendo a buscar dicha caja.-

-no se los pondré tan fácil sobrinos míos –dicho esto rompió otra carnada pero esta vez un poco más grande liberando unos cuantos hollows más que los de antes.

-¿y ahora que hago?-se preguntaba el pequeño Ichigo.-supongo que tendré que buscar esa caja , pero donde?-y comenzó a caminar buscando algún lugar posible donde pudiera estar aquella caja.-

-muy bien chappy! , te llamare chappy , no sé porque pero es el único nombre que se me ocurrió-le decía Rukia a su conejo de peluche.-ahora tenemos que buscar esa caja , ¿Dónde estará? , bueno, vamos a buscarla chappy.-y se fue con su conejo-

-uwaa ¿otro de estos?-decia renji quien s eacababa de encontrar con uno e esos hollows.-supongo que tendré que vencerlo .-preparo su zampakuto y comenzó a pelear con el hollow , después de haberlo vencido , siguió su camino.-

--------del otro lado con yoruichi…---------------

-tía yoruichi…¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntaba orihime.-

-entrenar…, a ver..emm…

-etto..yoruichi-san… -decia ururu quien se encontraba de repente con ellos.-tesai-san ha llegado…-

-gracias ururu, iré a decirle a kisuke, mientras ustedes niños …mmm pónganse a jugar , o hagan lo que sea yo iré a ver al "tío urahara" espérenme aquí.-

-hai-dijeron los 3 niños, y yoruichi se fue.-

-chicos, ¿Qué les parece si hablamos de nuestros paltillos favoritos?-propuso orihime.-

-……..-los niños no dijeron nada.-

-bueno, yo empiezo, a mi me gustan ….(censurado por la salud de los lectores …u.u)-los niños ponían cara de asco mientras escuchaban aquellas recetas tan raras de la pequeña niña con gran pechonalidad(N/A sii aunque era pequeña , ya tenía lo suyo , obviamente no tan desarrollado como ahora o.o)

* * *

-¡kisuke!-gritaba la felina.-

-ah yoruichi-san , ¿no te quieres unir?-decía urahara quien se había instalado en aquel lugar , tenía una televisión pequeña, una silla , y una mesa que encima tenía un tazón de palomitas …-

-¡kisuke!, ¿Qué estas haciendo?¿y los niños?

-ahh se fueron a buscar una caja …

-¿una caja?

-sii, una larga historia…. Y ¿tu como vas?

-pues no hemos hecho nada , pero ururu me dijo que tesai ya llego.-

-oh,que bien , entonces hay que ir con el …-decía urahara levantándose de su cómoda silla.-

-primero ve a buscar a los niños y los llevas arriba, yo hare eso con los otros tres, ¿entendido?

-ahh, esta bien,-dijo resignado y se fue a buscarlos.-

----------

-chappy, esa caja no debe de estar muy lejos.- decía Rukia quien seguía buscando la caja con su conejo chappy.-

-me pregunto si….ahhh! , u..uno de esos hollows, espera chappy , no te preocupes , yo te protegeré.-le dijo a su peluche y después de esto se abalanzo contra el hollow y lo derrotó, pero no se dio cuenta de que otro venía detrás de ella…-listo , ¿ya ves? Fue muy fácil chappy,solo ….-

-groaarrr.-gritaba el hollow que se había lanzado hacia ella, Rukia cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor..-

-gahhhhh.-se escucho, cuando abrió sus ojos vio al pequeño Ichigo que se encontraba peleando con el hollow.-

-enana tonta…ahh….eso te pasa por distraerte con ese conejo….-le dijo, pero su cara mostraba dolor y preocupación al mismo tiempo, Rukia se fijo en su pierna la cual estaba sangrando y pudo ver como apenas se podía poner de pie-

-¡toma esto!-grito Ichigo mientras partía al hollow en dos este desaparecía.-

------------

-¡Tío urahara!-se acercaba muy feliz renji a él.-

-eh? ¿Qué pasa renji?.-

-¡encontré la caja! –le dijo muy feliz mostrándosela.-

-¡muy bien sobrino mío!, puedes abrirla!-le dijo con una gran sonrisa.-

-¡qué bien!-abrió la caja y se encontró con la dichosa galleta de chocolate con chispitas.-

-bueno, ahora sobrino, sube a la tienda y espérame ahí , yo ire a buscar a los otros dos.-

-egg,.sta bien..-gtioo..-le decía ya con la galleta en la boca , y se fué-

--------

-listo….-decia un cansado Ichigo que se sentaba en el suelo.-

-¿estas bien?-preguntaba Rukia quien se acercaba a el-

-estoy bien enana, pero tienes que estar mas atenta a las cosa no se que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera estado por aquí y….-no pudo terminar pues Rukia le había dado un tierno beso en la mejilla.-

-…gracias…..-decía apenada.-

-……………q..que fue eso….?-preguntaba rojo el pequeño shinigami.-

-es mi forma de agradecerte baka!…gracias…. Ichigo….-

-….de nada….

-----Muy cerca de ahí----

-jojo ,esto me hará millonario entre las fans ichiruki….muahaha –decia urahara quien estaba escondido y con una cámara en sus manos , al parecer había tomado algo…..

-ahh mis queridos sobrinos… ¡aquí estaban!-les dijo urahara saliendo de su escondite.-

-tío urahara! Qué bueno que llegaste! , Ichigo está herido!-le decía Rukia quien se alegró al ver a su "tio".-

-oh no te preocupes sobrina mía, yo me hare cargo de él! , -tomo a Ichigo y lo colocó detrás de su espalda .,- tenemos que ir con los demás , yo me llevo a Ichigo , vamos Kuchiki-san-

-esta bien..-y comenzó a seguir a urahara.-

-tío urahara… estoy bien …. No necesito que me ayude…-le decía Ichigo.-

-ah, no te hagas el fuerte idiota,no puedes moverte bien, así que mejor deja que te ayuden.-dijo la pequeña shinigami.-

-pero ...

-kurosaki –san , no es una molestia , aparte ¡ya llegamos!.-esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa.-

-ahh kisuke ,llegan tarde , ¿qué les paso?-preguntaba yoruichi quien ya estaba en la tienda con los demás .-

-no fue nada yoruichi-san , solo que estos dos se me perdieron y pues…. Ya te diré luego…-

-bien….(por la cara que pone debo suponer que algo paso….)-kisuke! , ya están los antídotos!.-

-oh, eso es bueno yoruichi-san , y que estamos esperando? , tessai san! Por favor dele uno a cada uno! –

-hai!! Enseguida!! –tessai comenzó a vaciar los envases del antídoto en vasos y le dio uno a cada uno de los niños.-

-¿Qué es esto?.-pregunto ishida.-

-es para que recuperen su memoria, vamos tómenselo.-les dijo yoruichi.-

-¡¡¡esperen!!!, yo quiero guardar este momento para siempre!!, -de repente saca una cámara y les toma una foto a todos.-ahora si mis queridos sobrinos , los voy a extrañar …-

-gulp!-y todos se tomaron su respectivo antídoto.-

-puf!.- y de repente todos volvieron a como eran antes.-

-puajjj! Sabe asquerosooo!.-gritaron todos menos inoue quien estaba deleitada con ese mágico sabor …..-

-oh . sobrinos míos , cuanto han crecido… pareciera ayer cuando apenas eran unos niños y….Auch! yoruichi-san!-

-deja de decir tonterías kisuke!, y dime, ¿¿de dónde sacaste esa cámara???-

-ah pues… me la encontré por ahí … pero lo más interesante , es lo que tiene …..-al decir esto puso una sonrisa muy grande…y malévola – O_O

-ehem…-nos puede dar una explicación de lo que nos paso??-pregunto ishida.-

-pues…¡tessai-san!, quiero un poco de té , ¿me podrías traer uno por favor?-interrumpió urahara.-

-enseguida.-el gran hombre se dirigió a la cocina pero fue detenido.-

-tessai-san , ¿me podría dar unas recetas como la de aquella formula? Es que estaba muy rica ,y me gustaría aprenderlas por favor.-le dijo muy sonriente orihime .-

-claro, vamos.-y los dos se fueron.-

-ah , abarai-san , te quedaras aquí esta noche verdad? Entonces porque no vas a ayudar a tessai-san en la limpieza de la cocina y después barres afuera con ururu y jinta , después podrías….

-ya entendí urahara-san , enseguida…-el pobre renji se levantó resignado y se fue con los anteriores dos a la cocina.-

-muy bien¿ en que estábamos?

-en que nos debe una explicación por lo que nos paso!.-le gritó Ichigo.-

-ah , no se preocupen por detalles , lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes en estos momentos es darles una gran oferta … les vendo esto!!-de repente saco de quien sabe donde algunos discos Dvd (xD) y algunos papeles los cuales parecían ser fotos…., todos miraron sorprendidos su contenido….

-ME LLEVO 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito ishida emocionado.-

-……….-ichigo y Rukia no decían nada , no podían…-

-ahh ya sabía que algo tenía kisuke.- pensó yoruichi.-

-mmmm…..-dijo Chad-

-muy bien ,entonces son 3 para ishida-san y … no quieres el video?? Es desde la pelea contra el hollow hasta…

-urahara-san! Pero qué hace?!!-grito enojado Ichigo.-

-negocios…..-se excuso.-

-…..¡¿y tu ishida?! Para qué demonios quieres esas cosas, y tantas?!

-mira acomodó las gafas.-una es para molestarte, la otra es por si se me pierde o le pasa algo a la primera, y la otra PORQUE SI!!

-yo también quiero una foto…..-se escucho una voz grave-.

-CHAD??!-todos dijeron sorprendidos.-

-bueno , es que me gustan las cosas lindas y pues me parece bastante bonito ese beso….-dijo como si nada., Ichigo y Rukia se pusieron mas rojos de lo que ya estaban.-

-muy bien, entonces aquí tienen.-dijo muy feliz urahara mientras les entregaba sus fotos.-

-que??, pero!-trataba de hablar Ichigo.-

-bueno pues si ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí mejor se van para sus casas que han de estar preocupados.- decía urahara tratando de no tener que dar explicaciones,. Ishida y chad se fueron junto con orihime quien ya estaba muy contenta porque tenía sus recetas y no se había enterado de nada y a ichigo y a rukia los sacaron de la casa casi a la fuerza (en otras palabras ….los corrieron, los patearon a la calle , etc…)y cerraron la puerta y todo para que no pudieran entrar a reclamarles.-

-ichigo… será mejor que regresemos a casa, no tiene caso quedarnos aquí…-decía Rukia apenada.-

-su..supongo….oye… sobre lo que paso….

-…..eh.. yo…-Rukia no sabía que decir.-

-¿Qué te parece si lo repetimos pero esta vez mejorado?

-eh??!!!pero que di……-esta vez fue Ichigo quien la beso y no fue un dulce beso como el que se habían dado antes…..

Lo que no sabía Ichigo es que urahara le había metido una copia de la foto la bolsa del pantalón, y lo que tampoco sabía era que tenía más cámaras escondidas tomando el nuevo suceso….

-sabia que esto era obra tuya kisuke …-le dijo yoruichi mirándolo con una sonrisa.-

-bueno, había que ayudarlos a dar el primer paso jeje ….-rio-

-pero realmente creo que los voy a extrañar, me acostumbre a cuidar niños…

-pues …si quieres podemos tener los nuestros ….propios……-le dijo con una sonrisa todavía más grande.-

-eh?!-O///o

---

Ichigo y Rukia llegaron a su casa pero fueron recibidos por su padre a su manera tradicional..-

-hijo miooooooooooooo no te imaginas lo que me acaban de hacer llegar!! –decía mientras lloraba y los recibía con una patada voladora.-

-Eh?! Porque tienes eso??!!-grito Ichigo tratando de quitarle aquella foto a su padre….

Ya se imaginaran CUAL foto y QUIEN se la dio a isshin Kurosaki esto parecía que el plan tal vez no había sido planeado solamente por una persona si no por algunas más…………

* * *

espero q les haya gustado! XD sii ya se q estoy loca ... pero bueno XD se agradecen sus comentarios ,linchamientos,etc... XD lo que quieran , ya saben .. XD

saludos !!! ^^


End file.
